A generator using the triboelectric principle converts external mechanical energy into electricity by a combination of contact-electrification and electrostatic induction. Contact electrification takes place when certain materials with opposite triboelectric polarities become electrically charged after they come into contact with each other. The separation of these materials with opposite triboelectric polarities may drive separated electrons between electrodes of the triboelectric generator. However, due to such factors as contaminants and wear during use, it may be difficult to derive power from a generator using the triboelectric principle.